


Morning Feelings (Of Love and Lust)

by Aikasa_chan



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Asphyxiation, Cum Eating, Cum Play, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masterbation, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Premature Ejaculation, Rough Oral Sex, married hisoillu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aikasa_chan/pseuds/Aikasa_chan
Summary: Illumi wakes up thinking about Hisoka.
Relationships: Hisoka & Illumi Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 11
Kudos: 104





	Morning Feelings (Of Love and Lust)

Waking up alone in his bed was always an odd experience. 

Sunlight flooded into the room through the floor to ceiling windows and open glass door leading to the balcony. A tiny breeze carried with it the scent of spring. Illumi’s eyes were already open when he gained consciousness. He had grown used to the once bizarre sensation. Phasing between being asleep with his eyes half closed and blearily coming into consciousness was an odd side effect of his conditioning to become an assassin. These days he found more and more often that he could sleep with his eyes closed when Hisoka was resting nearby. His loud presence wasn’t far away but in the absence of him in the immediate vicinity Illumi’s body fell back into its old habits.

Illumi blinked once before letting his eyes lazily float along the sheer curtains of their canopy bed. He sighed as he remembered how they had agreed that they wanted this style of bed but they had argued over the color of the curtains. Hisoka wanted them to be fuschia and Illumi preferred them black; they compromised and bought black curtains.

His thoughts drifted to the night they had pieced it together. Hisoka had been insistent about not hiring help so they laid out the instructions on the bedroom floor and made quick work of it themselves. Illumi’s mind lingered on the moments after, what Hisoka so lovingly claimed was them, “properly christening the new sheets.” 

Illumi felt his body flush and eyelids lower as he replayed the various blissed expressions his overly enthusiastic partner wore like a second skin. He shifted his body back to sit against the mound of pillows behind him when he became aware of the heat and sensation in his crotch. 

Without hesitation he reached down and pushed the weighted blanket off of his naked body. Illumi hummed to himself as he stared down at his erect cock. He tilted his head back and to the side, his tongue peaking out briefly to run along his lower lip. His right hand brushed gently up his length and squeezed lightly.

A short groan rumbled in his chest as he let himself bask in the fuzzy feeling clouding his brain. Before his relationship with Hisoka Illumi would have never dreamed of allowing himself to feel like he did now for any period of time. From puberty all the way up until their first non-sexual intimate encounter the most he had experienced were fleeting moments of solo arousal but they were always viewed as an inconvenience.

In the present, horniness was a regular function of his existence. It had taken years of figuring himself out before he became fully realized and capable of accepting the full potential of his own desire. Being married to a man who was in equal parts as beautiful and sexually voracious as Hisoka had also helped play a role in his awakening. 

Illumi stroked his hand down his cock and hummed as he contemplated what he wanted to do. If he was on his own he would jerk himself off but he was home now so he wasn’t going to waste an opportunity to share his lust with his husband. 

Hisoka’s mischievous smile appeared in his mind and in the next moment his pretty face dyed red with lust. He was on his hands and knees, back arched with his tongue rolling out like a red carpet as he moaned loud and long.

_/“Yes.”/_

The hand on his cock stilled as he mentally confirmed his thoughts. At one point Illumi had assumed that anal sex was going to be the pinnacle of their shared sexual journey but thanks to Hisoka’s vast experience he had found an even higher affinity for many other forms of gratification. The top spot of his preferred fixation belonged solely to oral sex.

His legs drew back, knees spreading wide, and his toes curled as the image of curls and waves of fire red hair between his legs pleasantly filled his head.

Before he could fantasize about it anymore he thought it best to just go after what he wanted. Fantasy had its place but there was no point in substitution when the real thing was within his grasp. He swiftly climbed out of bed, threw on a pair of baggy sweatpants and socks and made his way out of the bedroom. His footsteps were silent as he easily sensed the familiar warm aura and made a beeline towards the object of his desire.

When he stepped into the entrance of the kitchen his eyes were immediately drawn to the tall, muscular man standing in front of the sink. The room smelled like warm eggs, bacon and there was a hint of something sweet but he couldn’t look away from Hisoka to confirm what it was.

The redhead was humming a song he didn’t recognize, his hips swaying in a gentle offbeat. He had on an oversized T-shirt and as Illumi’s gaze continued to travel down his body he realized he likely didn’t have on much else. Illumi felt his mouth dry up as he watched Hisoka’s bare legs shift in time with his rhythm. 

His cock twitched pleasantly as he continued to watch the seemingly innocent display. Illumi had never found any satisfaction in nudity alone and still didn’t understand the inherent sexiness of it most people did. Most bodies came equipped with similar parts and even those with unique configuration weren’t anything special in Illumi’s mind. They were all just humans. Despite his view on the subject he found his arousal being stroked by Hisoka’s nakedness.

It was only times like these when he felt something different about exposed skin.

_/“I love being horny.”/_

He rolled the sound of the words around his mouth like marbles. Weighty letters clinked around against the backs of his teeth, finally settling on his tongue before he ultimately swallowed them. If he hadn’t he knew the effect they would have on Hisoka. His husband was a narcissist, and had every right to be one, but Illumi wasn’t in the mood to stoke the fires of his self assurance. 

Dark, heavy eyes raked slowly up and down Hisoka’s strong calves and thighs. The hem of his shirt ghosted over his skin, the crease where his ass met his thighs playing peekaboo with the cotton fabric. If he hadn’t had pants on he would have surely had his hand wrapped around his dick.

“Mmhmm, good morning, my love.”

Hisoka’s cheerful voice sliced gently through Illumi’s thoughts, momentarily distracting him. He glanced up to stare into his sunlit orbs and found them filled to the brim with playful mirth, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he tried to contain it.

Illumi grunted in response and returned to openly ogling the man in front of him. He could visualize the wide smile on Hisoka’s face as he listened to him chuckle and moan to himself. Hisoka turned his head forward and grabbed the kitchen towel to dry his hands before twirling around to face Illumi. His hip jutted off to one side and his left hand rested on it as he observed his partner in mild amusement.

“Ah, look at that face! Darling, you’re scaring your poor, dear husband.” Hisoka’s eyes squinted as he pursed his lips and his brows upturned in his false display of fear. Illumi looked back up and watched as the fearful expression quickly dissolved into something playful yet sensual. “You look like you want to devour me.”

He hadn’t realized it at first but Illumi had already partially closed the distance between them, only a couple feet now existing between the two. With speed and precision his hand found itself wrapped around Hisoka’s throat. Illumi’s eyelids lowered dangerously as he focused on the points of his now clawed hand pressing into the soft, sensitive flesh. His eyes traveled up to meet Hisoka’s when he felt and heard the pleased sound spilling from his partner’s lips.

“Ahnn, Illu-darling, are you feeling a bit frisky today?” The increased pressure against his neck and slight color of Illumi’s face made Hisoka purr in satisfaction, “You’re so lively this morning, baby.”

One of Hisoka’s hands reached out and groped the front of Illumi’s sweats. He rubbed along the shape of his clothed erection and bit his lip as he maintained eye contact with him. Illumi didn’t stop himself from rutting forward against the source of friction. A quiet horny groan filled his closed mouth. The hand around Hisoka’s neck tightened once more, the pressure enough to slightly restrict his circulation, but Illumi was careful not to push any further.

Hisoka’s eyes squinted as his cheeks colored. He sighed as his vision began to blur, the rhythm of the hand on Illumi’s crotch becoming increasingly disjointed and irregular.

“T-tell me sweetheart. What do you want from me? Whatever it is you know I’ll do it for you,” Hisoka’s eyelashes fluttered as he stared down into his husband’s warm black eyes, “I can even keep petting your pretty cock like this until I pass out if it pleases you.”

Illumi’s brow furrowed as he processed Hisoka’s words. As tempting as his offer was in the immediate moment Illumi had already decided what he wanted.

“No. Stop now.”

Hisoka arched a brow but readily complied, his hand stopping abruptly before reluctantly falling to his side. He moaned as he waited eagerly for his darling’s next instruction. Illumi brought his unoccupied hand up to touch Hisoka’s face. His thumb drew smoothly across Hisoka’s moisturized lips and he shuddered with anticipation. Hisoka’s lips automatically parted when his thumb pushed against the corner of his mouth.

The pad of Illumi’s thumb alternated between rubbing against the wet squishy inside of Hisoka’s cheek and the grooves of his teeth. The grip on Hisoka’s neck loosened slightly as he stared, utterly entranced by the way his appendage disappeared beyond the seal of Hisoka’s lips. When he pulled it out he pressed it gently to the center of his lips. Hisoka moaned as his tongue slipped out to lick at Illumi’s thumb before puckering his lips to kiss it. 

“Do you want my mouth, baby?” 

Illumi’s smoldering gaze met Hisoka’s as he tilted his head to the side. The loose bun at the top of his head shifted with the movement, stray hairs coming to obscure his flushed face and batting lashes. Hisoka's eyes flashed bright at the shift in tone of their encounter but instead of stepping in to take the dominant position he waited patiently as Illumi recovered from his brief period of shyness.

In moments like those, Illumi was truly grateful for Hisoka’s ability to read and give voice to his sexual intentions. On rare occasions he was able to summon the gall to speak so freely about the specific nature of his desire but otherwise he found himself lost, drowning in Hisoka’s bewitching sensuality, desperately waiting for a lifeline.

Hisoka’s moan vibrated in his throat as he brought a hand up to cover the one around his neck. He stroked it over Illumi’s before licking his lips. 

“Do you want to shove your cock down my throat?”

“Yes.”

The hand over Illumi’s paused as he flexed his fingers.

“Hmmm, will you be patient or take me right here?” Hisoka grinned wide, his golden eyes never leaving Illumi’s. 

Illumi ruminated on the benefits of moving from their current location. There weren’t many differences to be had between the rooms of their home that would affect Hisoka’s performance. The kitchen had hardwood floors, something that could generate discomfort if he were on his knees for an extended period of time, but Hisoka would likely find a way to derive pleasure from it.

“No. We’re not doing it here.”

The pressure on Hisoka’s throat faded into a gentle caress before ultimately falling away. Illumi reached forward to grab his left hand before guiding him into the adjacent living room. He let go of him and sat on the edge of the couch with his legs spread apart. Hisoka stood directly in front of him and lowered himself onto the floor, both hands coming to rest on each of Illumi’s parted knees. Shuffling as close as he could Hisoka came to rest his head on Illumi’s right inner thigh as he peered up at him.

“Illumi,” Hisoka crooned softly but before he could say anything a finger came to silence him.

“No. No talking. You can behave and suck my dick or we can stop.”

Illumi knew for sure that if Hisoka started talking there would be no end to it. Dirty talk was one of Hisoka’s main tools in the bedroom and his particular brand of filth could easily drive Illumi over the edge when applied appropriately but that wasn’t what he wanted right now.

The corners of Hisoka’s eyes crinkled as his eyes narrowed to near slits. He moved forward and pressed his smile to the thick cotton covering his cock. It didn’t shock Illumi at all that Hisoka wasn’t sexually deterred by his denial. 

“Of course, sweet thing.” 

The glare he had aimed down at Hisoka for his little defiant display was countered by Hisoka’s tongue tracking a wet path up the front of his pants. He huffed out a sigh and relaxed back against the back cushions as he watched Hisoka snuggle up against his crotch.

Hisoka wasted no time, his large hands sliding up Illumi’s thighs before hooking his fingers into the elastic band. Illumi didn’t provide any assistance, instead opting to limply watch Hisoka fight to pull his sweatpants down his thighs. Once his pants were completely off Hisoka half heartedly folded them and crawled his way back to his previous position. 

He took Illumi’s shaft into his left hand and whined in a way he knew Illumi found appealing. Illumi breathed in a sharp breath at the warm contact. 

Hisoka took up a slow, gentle pace as he moved his hand up and down Illumi’s cock. He stroked him a few more times before settling his hand around his base and gliding the parted heat of his lips up the side of his shaft. Illumi focused on his lips, pointedly refusing to look at his eyes just yet. He swallowed as Hisoka repeated the process all along the underside of his cock. 

A hot feeling welled up from Illumi’s chest to his face when Hisoka angled his cock down to a better angle for his currently knelt position. Hisoka’s tongue pressed flat against his head and licked the precome that had threatened to spill over. He ran his tongue back and forth over the slick sensitive skin before fully enveloping it in his mouth. Illumi groaned and trembled as he fought the urge to thrust forward into his wet heat. To reward his patience Hisoka gently sucked his head and brushed his tongue against the underside before beginning his descent. 

Hisoka’s head bobbed as he made his way further down his shaft. Loud moans were muted against his cock, the vibrations traveling straight through to the heart of Illumi’s arousal. Illumi’s mouth dropped open as he openly panted and quaked. Hisoka continued to diligently stare up at him and groaned at the sight of his darling’s unfurling pleasure.

At some point Illumi had buried the fingers of his left hand deep into one side of Hisoka’s wavy hair while the trembling fingers of his right raked through the stands of the other side. His careful finger combing was a distraction, one of the few things keeping him grounded, from suddenly careening over the edge. 

The mixed sheen of spit and precome spread over Hisoka’s lips and down the side of his mouth to his chin. His red cheeks hollowed in regular intervals as he dug his sharp nails into the exposed skin of Illumi’s thighs. Illumi had thought to close his eyes to extend his pleasure but he instead made the error of looking directly into Hisoka’s.

Illumi squinted down at Hisoka and his lips trembled as he moaned deeply at the culmination of their session evident on his face. His husband’s gold eyes were moist and transfixed on him, but in reality Illumi knew that the whole of his body was dedicated and working towards making him climax. 

The gentle hand in Hisoka’s hair clenched firmly and Illumi used his grip on him to roughly pull him up. Hisoka’s body obeyed, his back straightening as his head was led directly over his lap. Illumi’s hips snapped violently as he drove his cock mercilessly into his warmth. Domineering hands guided Hisoka’s head up and down to meet his demanding thrusts, but Illumi never fully lost sight of Hisoka.

Illumi kept his gaze steady on his husband’s head as he listened to the sloppy wet sound of his mouth and throat being used. The occasional soft choking sounds let him know Hisoka was still alive through the brutality of it but he also spared some thought towards projecting a small bubble of his En around them to monitor his aura. It was a potentially unnecessary measure but he couldn’t stomach the thought of truly hurting Hisoka; never like this.

His once consistent thrusts were losing their calculated movements, each becoming wilder and more unhinged as he continued to pound into Hisoka. Illumi snarled hotly as he angled Hisoka’s head back slightly and the muscles of his abdomen spasmed at the sight of his husband’s wrecked face. 

The tears that had at one time lingered at his waterline had spilled over his warm cheeks. His eyes were clenched shut and his mouth still suctioned tightly onto Illumi’s shaft as he fucked into him as he pleased. Hisoka's moans and cries were quiet yet still persisted as Illumi lost control.

“F-fuck… ughn love… ha H-hisoka.”

Those were the only words he could manage. Illumi could feel the tears of his own eyes welling up and spilling over as he watched Hisoka’s eyes slightly crack open to gaze prettily up in acknowledgement of his effort.

That was the final straw.

Illumi’s head fell back against the couch cushion as his face contorted into raw, unrestrained lust. A harsh grunting moan ripped clearly from his chest, out of his throat and into the open air. His hands held Hisoka’s head down flush to his cock as he arched and emptied himself down the back of his throat. 

It took him a couple of moments to regain some sense of clarity. When he finally came to Illumi’s heavy eyes connected with the red hair his hands were still desperately holding onto. He moaned and trembled at the feeling of overstimulation as he once again shifted Hisoka’s head back to look at him. Hisoka still looked like a mess but his breathing had seemed to have calmed down considerably. As he pulled Hisoka’s head back he hissed at the sensation of Hisoka’s mouth sucking down on him all the way across his length. 

He found that he didn’t have the energy to argue with him over it when his tip exited the wet cavern of his mouth. 

All of Illumi’s fingers ached as he let go of Hisoka's hair. They flexed gently around nothing in his attempt to stretch them out. He shivered slightly as he felt a remnant of his orgasm lingering in his body.

Hisoka was still pressed close between his legs. He trembled and shifted on his knees as he waited to be acknowledged. When Illumi’s eyes drifted over to his face Hisoka opened his mouth to show off the tiny puddle of cum collected on his tongue. He brought a finger up to rub the viscous clear and white fluid up and down the length of his tongue before wrapping his lips around his finger to suck the cum off of it.

Illumi’s face scrunched up slightly in curiosity rather than disgust as he pondered how he managed to hold it in his mouth when he clearly came down his throat. He considered that Hisoka had likely collected it as he was pulling out but he decided not to dwell on it. Hisoka’s bizarre obsession with eating and playing with his cum was indeed odd but a part of Illumi found it strangely endearing.

When Hisoka was done he swallowed and moaned as though he had tasted something truly delicious. He smiled softly up at his sweetheart as his body continued to tremble.

“Mmmh, Illu, my love,” Hisoka moaned sweetly as his eyes captured his full attention, “If you want we can go again.”

Illumi breathed heavily through his nose as he assessed his body’s condition. His heart rate was beginning to be restored to its normal pace and even though his cock was still hard the burning desire to be sexually intimate had faded considerably. He shook his head as he didn’t trust his voice just yet.

Hisoka sighed longingly as he sat back on his haunches. It was then that Illumi could see the wet spot spreading on the front of Hisoka’s shirt.

“D-did you come? From me fucking your mouth?”

Illumi’s voice was heavy as he rasped out his questions. Hisoka raised a brow and turned his attention down to the spot Illumi had been staring at. He stifled a laugh before he moaned softly, his hips wiggling as Illumi’s gaze was finally back on him.

“You’d like that wouldn’t you, babydoll?” Hisoka shuddered as he pressed a finger against the wet spot over the tip of his dick. His tongue peeked out to lick the tiny bit of wetness from his finger as he huffed. “Sadly, the answer is no. I was very close though. Nngh, so close.”

It was silent as Illumi replayed the information over in his head. He always knew Hisoka was capable of great desire but he was honestly impressed that he could almost reach climax without proper stimulation.

“It’s okay though. I feel really good about our session today.” Illumi emerged from his thoughts and absorbed his statement as Hisoka placed a long fingernail on his lower lip. His smile was genuine and saccharine, a seemingly misplaced sight in the wake of their recent activities. Hisoka moved back down onto his knees and into Illumi’s space to rest his head submissively against his thigh. “You agree, don’t you, love?”

Warm dark pools of darkness halved as Illumi cocked his head to the side and took in the messy hair, tired eyes and sweat of his husband. Even in this roughed up state he was beautiful. 

Illumi hummed as he considered the warm feeling bubbling up in his chest. He brought a hand down to caress the side of Hisoka's face, a sense of pride welling up in him as he watched the powerful man’s eyes slip closed. Hisoka hummed contentedly as Illumi’s hand continued to stroke him along his face and neck.

He already knew his feelings for his husband but moments like these really made Illumi think about them even more. Love had no place in his life before Hisoka but just like his feelings on actively participating in and accepting his sexual nature he too had evolved emotionally. He had once thought he loved his family properly but looking back on it now he knew that their past relationship hadn’t been love. If it was love it wasn’t healthy; it was manipulating and obsessive in the single minded goal of furthering the wealth and influence of the Zoldyck family. 

Love was Hisoka; his smile shining bright in the morning light and his passion ever burning into the evening. Hisoka was a light in his darkness, daily pulling him closer to being a person Illumi deemed worthy of being loved. He was his anchor; a warm and steady rock he could cling to in the midnight of his healing trauma. Most importantly, Hisoka was the only person he’d ever call “love” and he would do absolutely everything in his power to make sure things stayed this way. 

Before he could stop himself Illumi brought one of his sock covered feet up to caress his partner’s cock over his shirt. Hisoka’s eyes shot open and he looked surprised before he doubled over and trembled, a loud groan filling the room as Illumi worked his foot over him. 

Hisoka managed to look up at him through the cloud of his reignited lust.

“Illumi. I said it was fine, baby.”

“I did hear you, but you want to come don’t you?” Illumi’s eyes searched Hisoka’s face as the man before him panted and shivered. “I want you to come too, love. I will only then fully agree that our session was good.” 

Illumi’s face lit with warmth at his own words but he continued despite his minor feelings of embarrassment.

“Hisoka, come here.” 

After Illumi removed his foot he gestured toward the seat cushion to his left. Hisoka climbed up on shaky legs and planted himself a couple inches away from Illumi. Before he could ask, Illumi turned his body to kneel on the sofa. His hand reached out to grab under Hisokas right knee and his husband followed his lead, instinctively shifting himself to lean back against the arm of the couch as he spread his legs the way Illumi desired. 

Hisoka’s shirt rode up slightly as Illumi pushed his right leg as far back as it could go, his left leg being left to relax by Illumi’s side. Illumi continued to hold him there as he knelt down to be level with his love’s cock. Tentative fingers ghosted over the overheated precome soaked skin. Hisoka shivered as Illumi traced his index finger along his protruding veins before ultimately moving to rub gentle circles over his head.

All the while Hisoka moaned at the subtle pleasure, his bright eyes devouring every movement his husband made. His inner thighs trembled as he let himself be enveloped by the gentle, pleasant sensations. Illumi was focused on Hisoka’s cock but he made sure to look up occasionally to ensure his partner was content. When he was satisfied he moved in to press his lips to the base of Hisoka’s head. He looked up at him as he gently sucked and nibbled at the flesh, a sensual sound of pleasure purring deep in his chest as he tasted his sweet-salty flavor.

Illumi had anticipated the long drawn out moan but he wasn’t expecting the warm splash of fluid. He blinked slowly as he looked at the slightly confused yet satisfied look on Hisoka's red face. His hand was balled into a fist and his teeth sank into the skin of his index finger as he mewled and floated along the wave of his orgasm. When his breathing began to return to normal Hisoka was able to focus on the aftermath. 

Hisoka wasn’t easily flustered but the sight of his sweetheart’s face covered in his premature ejaculate made his inside twist in embarrassment. His head tipped back, a shaky sigh tumbling from his parted lip as he threw an arm over his eyes.

“Hmmm. That was fast.”

Hisoka peeked down at Illumi and shuddered as he watched his tongue lick at a drop of cum that had landed near the corner of his mouth. He groaned and chuckled quietly before moving his arm away from his face to look at him properly. 

“I suppose so. It was kind of sudden but I’m not surprised.” He moved his hand down to caress Illumi’s cheek, his thumb catching a stray pearl of cum before bringing it to his waiting lips. “I really do love you.”

Illumi listened to his confession and hummed his contentment. In truth, it didn’t really matter to him the length of time they spent indulging in each other’s bodies. As long as Hisoka was happy and satisfied in the end Illumi was also at peace. Illumi sat up and released Hisoka’s leg from his grasp and watched as his love slowly moved to do the same. Hisoka’s soft sweet smile transformed into one of mischief as his eyes scanned over Illumi’s face.

“We should go get cleaned up.”

Illumi made a motion to get up but Hisoka’s hand on his shoulder stopped him. His neutral gaze met Hisoka’s wild one before he arched a slender brow at his overly excited face. Hisoka stuck his tongue out playful from his upturned lips.

“What is it?”

“Let me clean your face first.”

“Oh. Okay.” 

The morning light danced in Hisoka's eyes as Illumi relented without pause. He filled the small space between them as he took his husband’s pretty face in his hands. He lovingly ran his tongue over Illumi’s skin making sure he didn’t miss a drop of the cooled fluid. He looked around the edges of Illumi’s hair to check to make sure that stray cum hadn’t made its way into his silky strands. Illumi was very particular about his hair so Hisoka took it upon himself to check if he had gotten any fluid in it every time after they had been intimate. If he had, he would point it out to him so he knew where he needed to spend more time cleansing it.

When he was done Hisoka continued to stare down at Illumi. His large black eyes were concentrated on Hisoka’s, a light pink blush staining his delicate and calm features. He sighed shortly before bringing his own hands up to cover Hisoka’s. Illumi’s next move felt natural to him, his head moving forward to mold his lips against his husband’s. Hisoka replied sweetly, his warm lips pressing snug to Illumi’s in a chaste embrace. Illumi hummed as he savored the taste of his love on his lips.

After they parted they stayed close in each other’s space, all of the love that Illumi felt for Hisoka clearly reflecting back at him in his golden eyes. Illumi’s hands remained over Hisoka’s as he closed his eyes and gently butted their foreheads together.

“I love you, too.” 

As if it were a common occurrence, Illumi stated that fact with confidence as he belatedly answered back to Hisoka’s earlier confession. Hisoka mirrored him back, his dark lashes falling over his cheeks as he rubbed his forehead against Illumi’s. They stayed that way into the late hours of the morning, huddled warmly together in the cool of the living room, calmly basking in each other’s mutual affection.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for stopping in to give this a read! For updates on future fic WIPs and works that I will not be publishing feel free to follow my new writing account @DearHisoka on Twitter!


End file.
